Mama
by Bookworm0485
Summary: It's amazing how one little word can send chills down her back and warm her heart at the very same time. NOW COMPLETLY REWRITTEN! AN: T clarify Olivia says "morning hon...etc" and elliot responds. Then Olivia issues the reminder about the older kids rooms


Mama

Mama

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters (That means if you recognize the character I don't own them).

AN: As I was looking at my story profiles to add the characters to the category info, I came across this story and I decided, after rereading it, to take a page from my friend Melissa(IceDogFan)'s book and rewrite it. So I hope you all like the new and improved Mama.

The house was mostly quiet, with the exception of the soft breaths coming from the baby monitors on the night stand to her right and from her husband to her left. While she pumped two bottles for her son's feedings at daycare she waited for the coffee maker in the kitchen to click on and her alarm to go off (as they do every morning at 6:45) she began to recreate the rooms where her children were soundly sleeping in her mind.

The twins' room was first; with its lavender walls adorned with little white and yellow daisies, it was her favorite room in the house. Their cream colored toddler beds rested against opposite walls and hanging on the wall over each bed was a hand painted wooden sign (white with a light green leafy border and violet lettering); each bearing a child's name and birthday. Cassandra Denise; asleep in the bed to the left and Alexandra Serena; asleep in the bed to the right; were born January 21st, 2006 and they both had their daddy's blue eyes and her dark brown hair.

The girls were identical and the only way to tell them apart is by the little mole Lexi has by her right eye. The soft light glowing from their lamp illuminated the Tinkerbell sheets and bedspreads as well as the cream colored furniture through-out the room. The next room belonged to her son and was a little sports fan's paradise. The walls were painted a lemon yellow and adorned with miniature baseballs, baseball bats, basketballs, footballs, football helmets with the Giants logo, and soccer balls. Their favorite teams' names (the Yankees, Rangers, Knicks, and Giants) also adorned the wall in between the assorted balls and gear.

Cherry colored furniture littered his room the crib in one corner with a 4 drawer dress on one side and a changing table on the other, a bright red rocker and ottoman set tucked in to another corner. A Graco bouncer sat against the wall near his door, quiet for the moment but would soon be put to use. Over a crib containing a baby boy with light brown hair, whose brown eyes were hidden from the world in sleep, hung another hand painted sign (this one also white but with bright red lettering and a yellow/ blue star pattern) proclaimed that Nicholas Michael was born June 28, 2008.

A Pooh night light cast a soft glow over the entire room and her sleeping son. Her thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off, the coffee maker starting up and the sounds of her two favorite girls waking up coming from on of the monitors. She shut off the alarm, detached the pumps, capped off the bottles and wiped down the breast pump before placing it back into the drawer of her nightstand. She turned and nudged her husband of 4½ years and went to take her shower.

After quickly showering she pulled on her robe, grabbed the monitors and headed downstairs to enjoy her first cup of coffee of the day. Not long after she finished her coffee, the twins monitor came to life with their identical cries of "mama, mama, uppie, uppie!" She hurriedly rinsed out her cup and made her way up the stairs to the twins' room pausing briefly to unlatch the baby gate they were almost too old for.

The sight of her girls babbling back and forth at each other caused her to giggle as she entered their room. Her laughter alerted them to her arrival and the chanting began anew; "mama, mama, uppie, uppie!" She went to each bed and kissed her girls hello, then picked up Cassie and carried her over to the changing mat in the corner. "Hi sweets, did you have a good sleep?"

The toddler babbled back for a few moments before grinning an all too familiar grin and Olivia laughed as she changed her daughter's pull up (they were working with the daycare to potty train the girls). After letting Cassie up to play, she repeated the process with Lexi and finished just in time to here Nicky's first cries come from across the hall.

After making sure the girls were happily playing, she shut, then relatched the baby gate and quickly made her way into her son's room where she headed directly to the crib. She picked him up, found his pacifier and rubbed the tip against his lips until he latched onto it and began sucking. With him temporarily calm, she changed his diaper and dressed him for the day just finishing when he spit out the pacifier and began to cry again.

Shrugging her robe off of one shoulder, she brought her son to her breast where he latched on and began to feed. Twenty minutes and two loud burps later he was done and she placed him in the bouncer, and then carried both into her room. Once in her room, she once again nudged her now dressed husband awake and placed the bouncer next to him on the bed. He pulled her down for a steamy kiss and then began to play with his youngest son.

"Mornin' hon how'd the stake-out go? Did ya catch the creep?" "Yep, we collared him around two am and had him booked by three. Cragen gave John and me the day off today, so I'm gonna grab an extra coupla hour's sleep once I drop the girls and Nicky off at daycare." "Good, glad you got 'em and enjoy your day off; but don't forget the older kids' rooms need to be set up tonight since they're coming over for the four day fall break starting tomorrow."

"Ok, are the girls ready to be dressed?" "Yes, they're in their room playing and waiting on daddy." "Ok, I guess I'll get to it then." She played with the baby while he showered and dressed then the three of them headed into the twins' room. He placed the bouncer on the floor and the girls greeted their baby brother with a kiss before attempting to climb their daddy.

He picked them up and she kissed them both before saying "girls, be good for Ms. Kim and Mrs. Charmaine for mama, Ok? Mama loves you. Bye, bye, my sweethearts." She kissed him good bye and whispered a quick, "I love you El", then walked out of the room with their chants of "bye, bye mama" and "wuv ou mama" following her out the door and down the stairs.

As she left the house, Olivia couldn't help but be amazed by the fact that one little word could send chills down her back and warm her heart at the very same time.

THE END

AN: Thanks for all the previous reviews and I'd like to take this chance to remind everyone that I would like constructive criticism. Anything less than that will be ignored and you will have wasted your time.


End file.
